In the long term evolution (LTE) system, it is configured such that, when a mobile station UE executes handover from under control of a first radio base station eNB to under control of a second radio base station eNB, the first radio base station eNB transmits “UE history information” to the second radio base station eNB in the handover procedure (for example, in an S1/X2 handover procedure).
To be specific, as illustrated in FIG. 6, is configured such that, when the mobile station UE executes handover from under the control of the radio base station eNB#2 to under control of a radio base station eNB#3, the radio base station eNB#2 transmits the “UE history information” to the radio base station eNB#3 in the handover procedure.
Here, the “UE history information” is history information regarding a serving cell in “RRC_CONNECTED” of the mobile station UE.
In the example of FIG. 6, the “UE history information” includes information indicating connection was maintained for 16 seconds in a cell #1, information indicating connection was maintained for 30 seconds in a cell #2, and the like.
For example, the “UE history information” is used to select a candidate of a handover destination cell in the second radio base station eNB.